Talk:Earth Release: Reduced-Weight Rock Technique
Dust release? Shouldn't this technique be listed as dust type since Onoki can't be plain levitating and it kinda makes sense that he makes invisible dust molecules that lift him up. T0rw0ri (talk) 16:02, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :It might also be a wind release technique, or non-elemental. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I see. We'll just have to wait to find out more.. (although it seemed like a no-brainer to me :) ) T0rw0ri (talk) 09:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Onoki's Levitation If you look carefully when Akatsuchi uses his golem technique, it shows him and Onoki standing on the roof. But when Onoki is about to use his cube jutsu, he appears to be floating. But really, he is just floating BACK down to the floor. :In chapter 467, he is floating in mid-air.--Deva 27 (talk) 04:05, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Since they believe that he could fly through the rocky Cloud and find that island, should we not say how he is able to go higher than what was shown in that enclosed room at the Kage summit? GoldenTopaz (talk) 01:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) another user. hello there is another user who can also use this technique, nagato. and ican confirm this. THANKYOU. :I thought that was just a real big jump using chakra (which he had a lot of). GoldenTopaz (talk) 17:33, October 13, 2010 (UTC) It was a sustained shinra ensei he used before using his gigantic shinra tensei. --RinneganLov63 (talk) 18:19, October 13, 2010 (UTC). Remember he could, thanks to his Rinnegan, manipulate the gravity. Therefore, by removing the gravity from its diameter, (which would mean zero gravity) he was basically able to float(talk) Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi They are able to use it too, we all can see it in chapter 513. :Did you completely miss the part where the Tsuchikage is the one to perform this technique on them? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:32, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I did. Or it's better saying that I really didn't remember he was the one to performe the jutsu on them. Thanks. A confirmed user? Muu showed that he can fly in chapter 552. And it doesn't look like a high jump since he changed positions and had enough time to do a Jinton. :Apparently we're waiting until next week to uhm, get a better angle for confirmation O.o?--Cerez365™ 11:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Flying Could it be possible that his flight and the ability to give others the ability is a result of his ability to make things weight change? Basicly making them weightless to where they float? Also his Dust release allows for him to edit particles would editing a persons/objects particles cause there weight to change? Would that make it part of Dust release if it were true?-- (talk) 09:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Read this--Cerez365™ 10:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Flight and Light-Weight Rock Technique Chapter 563 page 13 confirms the connection between the two. Kabuto had a flashback of Onoki's punch being too weak when he was flying; an observation he associated with Light-Weight Rock Technique. A more technical explanation is that his punch had a much weaker momentum due to it's smaller mass (in this case, equivalent to weight), since momentum is the product of mass and speed.--NoJutsu (talk) 22:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Kabuto does not understand the workings of this technique. SimAnt 22:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Still I think it bears thought, that there is absolutely no difference between when he bestowed flight upon Aka and Kurotsuchi and when he lightens anything else. It appears to be the same technique just applied to a person instead of an object.Rayfire (talk) 02:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) 1) This discussion is nearly 3 months old. 2)You can't say there's "absolutely no difference" between those instances since not even characters in the series (even Kabuto) don't understand how it works, much less you. For all we know, in the instance where he hit Kabuto, he also had Light-weight Rock going. Skitts (talk) 03:49, January 30, 2012 (UTC) @SimAnt, why wouldn't kabuto know? We're talking about a guy that can deduct the nature of a technique and how much damage it will inflict and pre-apply a healing technique before being hit. We're talking about a guy with intelligence on par with kakashi. Saying he wouldn't know is nonsense. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 06:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) although i think too little has been shown to classify the flight technique as the light weight rock technique, i do however think that it's note worthy to mention something in the trivia section for the flight technique. would that suffice? (talk) 06:26, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Is no one going to take his suggestion and add it to the trivia section? MangekyoSasuke (talk) 04:57, May 4, 2012 (UTC) by all means go ahead. (talk) 06:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, don't know how to do it myself.:(MangekyoSasuke (talk) 19:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) No adding. We're waiting for databook. That's why they haven't been merged or anything like that.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) yeah but a trivia section mentioning the similarities of it won't hurt would it? (talk) 20:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Game users In the Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive game Gensui Amagiri and Yomito Hirasaka was shown to use a form of levitation, Gensui by apparently Telekenetic means whilst Yomito simply levitated, i think these should be considered users of this technique, though Gensui could have a page created under Telekenesis as his levitation comes from the appliance of telekenetic power so it could be considered seperate on his side however Yomito would definately be considered a user of the flight technique, is there any objections to list him as a user of the technique? --Zenryoku90 (talk) 00:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :The manga technique accounts for full flight, including change in direction and speed. Do they display those? If they do, I don't oppose it. However, I don't think it's necessary to create an unnamed article if the information can be simply added to their articles. Those aren't characters whose articles we don't stuff with game content. Omnibender - Talk - 01:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Konan and Pain Both Konan and Pain were using this technique, Pain while preparing the Shinra Tensei which destroyed Konoha, and Konan was using it during her fight with Tobi, after she injured him the first time. It always looked like her paper-wings gave her the ability, but there weren't any wings after her attack. Ogga111 (talk) 18:53, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :Pain was an overtly dramatic jump and Konan flies with her Dance of the Shikigami technique. This article is about Ōnoki flying and allowing others to do the same.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:03, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Obito nuff said--Elveonora (talk) 11:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, it can be clearly seen after he withstood Tobirama's attack and when Hiruzen bombards him with giant Shuriken.Norleon (talk) 12:07, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Onoki Am I really the only one who thinks Onoki flies by becoming lighter with his dotonjutsu? Seelentau 愛議 12:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :You mean with this? Norleon (talk) 12:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. By making himself lighter, he flies and by adjusting his weight, he can control how high he can fly. Seelentau 愛議 12:33, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::There's still such a thing as the gravity. If it worked by simply reducing weight, that wouldn't allow him to FLY from place to place, only levitate for a while before eventually descending--Elveonora (talk) 13:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, because you can apply the real world logic on the Naruto world. No really, I know there's gravity, but there's also a technique that renders gravity useless: Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Seelentau 愛議 13:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::I also often thought about it being the same technique, but we don't have an exact proof. It would be nice if we would finally get a new databook....Norleon (talk) 14:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Your Doton dear Seel affects weight, not gravity. As far as we are aware, gravity and chemistry apply still in Kishi's world. By making something lighter, you don't grant it the ability to fly. Not to mention Menma used it too, was he a Doton user as well?--Elveonora (talk) 14:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :I know, but when something is lighter than air, it floats in the air. Like a helium balloon, for example. If Onoki makes himself lighter than air, he floats up. If he makes himself heavier, he floats down. By regulating his weight, he can fly up and down. I always thought this was logical, thus we don't have a Flight Technique in the German NP and I always wondered about this article... Seelentau 愛議 14:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::We've speculated this to be linked to the dotonjutsu he uses for a long time now. Nothing's been done because there's a "possibility" it isn't.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Up and down for sure, but not sideways :D--Elveonora (talk) 14:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know, but there's the same possibility that a link exists. And this possibility weighs more (no pun here), according to my explanation. The sideways part comes from Kishi, because how uncool would it be just to float up and down like a buoy? Seelentau 愛議 14:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::They probably have to use chakra or something to manipulate their bodies. Which might make it an entirely different technique or something.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If it was just the dotonjutsu to lower his weight to fly, he never would have control over his moviments once in the air unless he managed to control gravity. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay okay, I get it :D It was just a thought I always had, but I guess we can't handle all cases my way, hm^^ Seelentau 愛議 16:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :He is Peter Pan, case disclosed--Elveonora (talk) 16:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Only way I can picture him going sideways if he's lighter than air is if it's somehow possible to use chakra control, similar to stick to walls and walk on water to push oneself through the air. Omnibender - Talk - 01:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Obito and Pain They seem to be flying, but actually it can be interpreted as both the Deva path or flight technique's usage to levitate. Remember Tendo is the ability to maniputale gravity (repulsive, attractive forces and all that stuff). When Pain is about to use the large-scale Shinra Tensei to destroy Konoha, He is clearly seen held in the air. --Rikudo Sennin 47 (talk) 18:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes you're right, but what is your point here? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 18:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I presume his point is that in the latest chapter, Obito might have as well used Deva Path to fly instead of Flight Technique. But well, for now this is safer I guess--Elveonora (talk) 18:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm with @Elv on this one. If that was @RS47 point. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 18:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I still think Deva Path flying was an anime screw-up. Nothing in the manga indicated such a slow ascent. Omnibender - Talk - 01:47, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Me too, when using Shinra Tensei with that intensity, causes him to lose the ability to control gravity for several amount of time, then he would fall helpless to hundreds of meters, and such think didn't happened if i am correct. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 01:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Where is Obito flying? Because his original form is up in the air? Doesn't seem much different from what happened with the Deva Path.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) New users When did Nagato, Madara, and Obito ever fly? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Obito in latest chapter, Nagato is assumed to have been Deva Path and I guess Madara while floating inside of his Susanoo and when arriving at the battlefield like falling star from the heavens--Elveonora (talk) 15:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::* Obito's not flying, he's airborne. That substance could be the reason for that though. ::* Nagato The Deva Path flew as much as Tsunade and her Anbu team did- nothing but dramatic effect the anime went too far with. Someone said the body loses all function when it uses those large-scale abilities in the previous discussion, not true: the body can't use it's abilities but that doesn't mean Nagato loses control of the corpse. ::* Madara was suspended inside his Susanoo, how is that flying? Sasuke achieved a similar feat. When did he shooting star onto the battlefield?--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Ryoutenbin http://www.mangapanda.com/naruto/561/2 In that Madara says "a flying shinobi, then that's iwa's ryotenbin brat". Probably, this technique is unique to Iwagakure and Ryotenbin is an alias who can use flying. I think we should remove Menma too. There should be only tsuchikages. --Salamancc (talk) 16:33, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Ryōtenbin is Onoki's moniker only and Madara recognized him by his ability to fly. Seelentau 愛議 16:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC)